THE BEAUTY AND THE BIKER
by twilightobsessed00
Summary: Set five years after The Cullens left. Bella has a new life. Will The Cullens fit in or cause problems. STRONG LANGUAGE ND SEXUAL SITUATIONS
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It has been five years since they left. Five years since he left me in the woods to die. The first two months were horrible but I got thru. I went to visit my mom in Florida over Christmas and that is when my world changed. I was out on the beach when i felt a shadow leaning over me. When i looked up i had to gasp he was gorgous. He had gorgous baby blue eyes and blonde hair styled into a mohawk. He had on black skull print board shorts and no shirt. He was covered in tattoos. He had a lip and tongue ring. His nipples were pierced and he had guage rings in his ears. He introduced himself. His name was Dante Kole. He was twenty one only kid parents were dead. He told me he built custom motorcycle and was there for a show. He said he seen me and saw his future. I of coursed blushed he told me I was so beautiful. He lived in Los Angeles but traveled all over to bike shows and rallys. We spent the entire week together. I went with him to the show and then we went to dinner or the beach. It was wonderful. He met my mom and Phil. He flew back with me and met my dad. It was great. Even though my dad thought it was funny i am five foot five and weight one hundred ten pounds that dante weighed two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle and was over six and a half foot tall.

"Baby we just loaded the last of the bikes and we will be ready to go in about thirty minutes that okay" Dantes voice pulls me out of my daydreaming. I look up and see him standing in the doorway wearing a white wife beater with d and b customs on it with a skull and cross bones and black jeans and biker boots. But what strands out the most is my name wrapped around his neck and my lips on his neck.

"No prob babe all the bags are packed to go woth Chris and Mark. I will be ready in a few" he comes over and wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck

"I love you so much" i wrap my arm behind me around his neck

"I love you too" he kisses my neck smacks my ass and I giggle he smiles and walks out the door. I grab a quick shower and blow my hair out and put it in a high ponytail i apply my makeup. I look in the mirror and have to smile at how much i have changed in five years. I have pink streaks in my hair. My tongue is pierced along with my nipples,belly button, and my clit. I also have tattoos now. I have Dantes name on the back of my neck but i also have a balck swan, angel wings, a bell, Dantes lips, our company logo and our wedding date. Yeah married one month after we met we married at the courthouse in seattle. Then I moved to l.a. and he hanged company name to d and b customs. He and Chris and Mark do the bikes. I do the books, book shows, take orders and as d says im the eye candy. I finish ny makeup and then put on skin tight black Harley Davidson skinny jeans with my hd black five inch heeled biker boots. Yes thankfully my klumsyness has gotten better. I put on a red corset top. I spray on my tom hardy tattoos perfume. I put on my hoop earrings. I also have a love cuff that d bought me as a wedding gift it is a bracelet you can't take off unless you have the tool. I also have my engagement ring and wedding ring on. Most people see him and think he is a loser butbfar from it last yeat we made over three million after taxes. He is one of the most sought after bike builders in america. I put my license and credit card in my back pocket and put my lipgloss in my pocket. I grab my makeup bag and go downstaires. I lock the house up and set the alarm. I hand my bag to mark and he puts it in the truck.

"It should take us about eighteen hours we are driving thru taking turns might be a bit longer with weigh stations but close to a day keep your phones charged and on. " D tells cVris and Mark

"No prob D we heading right in right" Mark asks

"Yeah straight in park the rv close to our area bella stocked the cabinets yesterday with food and drinks. Also she made sure all the merch was ready to sale all marked and sorted." He says i smile he always does this even though I do it all the time.

"Thank god for you b or we would all starve to death" I giggle Dante smacks my ass

"See you at Sturgis be careful" i tell them they nod and smile

"Fuck baby I can not wait till I can be buried in your pussy." He tells me I giggle

"Babe we had sex last night all night and then this morning"

"So i can never get enough of you baby" I kiss him he grabs my ass and strokes his to tongues in and out of my mouth. God he tastes like mint and monster energy drink. He breaks the kiss

"Lets go"

God that is a long trip but twenty three hours later we are here. They get the bike unloaded and set up. I set the table up with our merchandise and a cash register. When they finish up i go in and make us breakfast. I also put the guys bags in their bunks. I put our shit away. I grab a shower redo my hair and makeup. I put on white booty shorts white knee high boots and a red strapless top with our logo on it. Spray my perfume just as the guys come in. They shower and change and head out since poeple will start coming. D comes in showers then fucks me against the door. He puts on a pair of loose fitting jeans biker boots and a black wife beater. I go over to him

"I love you so much i cant believe you are my husband." I tell him kissing his neck.

EPOV

Alice told us that it would be warm but cloudy all week. So the whole family decided to go to The Sturgis Bike Rally. We stayed last night to get a early start. I am walking around with Rose and Em. It has been over five years since we left her. The only girl I will ever love. I did it for her own safety. I hear a woman laugh. I look up and see her jump on this huge guys back. He looked like he just got out of Rikers. From what I could see he was covered in tattoos. The girl had some too. She had black Angel wings on her shoulder blades. She had other but those stood out they were beautiful. I watched as she wrapped her legs around him and he placed his hands on her ass. I could see a black wedding ring on his finger hopefully this was his wife.

"Wow they seem to be in love" Rose commented

"It is sickening they are in public." They both laughed whatever.

We continue walking about half hour later we walk to a custom bike builders booth. I recognized him as the guy before. He was standing with a kid maybe about four.

"Hey guys if you have any questions just ask" he says

"Oh he is so cute how old is he" Rose asks looking at the baby smiling. The little boy looks so familiar. He has sandy blonde hair big brown eyes. He has on biker boots and black jeans. He also has on a white shirt that reads my mommy is hotter then yours.

"He just turned three. Grandpa just dropped him off huh little man" he asks the boy

"Whats his name" she asks

"I Cwistian i free" he says holding up his fingers i smile he is cute

"He is so adorable" she tells him

"Thanks"

"Dude how do you man the booth with a kid" Em asks the big guy laughs

"Im use to it usualky my wife is here but she was starving for ribs and ice cream."

"Eww" Em says

"Yeah pretty much but she is just entering her second trimester and her cravings are odd at best." Just as he finishes talking two other guys come over

"D your wife is odd. She is eatting a walking taco with Ranch chips and a strawberry milkshake. God i thought her eatting shrimp and sour cream and onion dip was nasty."

The big guy laughs

"These guys work for us. Thats Chris and Mark my names Dante."

Just then the girl he was with earlier comes over and all I can smell is Vanilla.

"Mama me eats" Christian says with his mouth open i chuckle but she isnt looking our way

"Babygirl what the hell are you eatting what happened to your walking taco." Dante asks her

"Ate it and this is a hotdog with peanut butter,jelly and mustard. Here you go baby take a bite" she moves it so the boy can eat. But i freeze I know that voice. That is when I look and see Dantes tattoo on his neck says BELLA in big letters. She looks so different. She married and a mother.

"Bella?" Rose asks

That is when she turns and I see just how much she has changed. She is still beautiful.

"Hello Rosalie." She says coldly

"You know them babygirl" ugh stop calling her that

"Yeah babe I went to high school with them. Thats Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward" high school nothing else no no no.

"Oh nice to meet you" Dante says

"Mama mes twired" he says rubbing his eyes

"Ok baby lets go take a nap. Would you like to come and catch up" she asks us we all nod

"Im gonna take him to lay down. Before I go I spoke to Dad he is going to a bar somewhere downtown he will be back later to take Christian. Ill be inside I love you" she tells him and he kisses her and his hands go to her ass then one comes to her belly and rubs it gently. He kisses the little boy.

"I love you too babygirl. Little man be good for mama love you."

"I bes good lubs you too daddy" he yawns again and lays his head on Bellas shoulder.

"Follow me" she says we follow her to a huge rv bus she goes to the back and puts him down on the bed and gives him a bulldog stuffed toy kisses his forehead and comes out. She sits down and looks at us.

I AM NEW AT THIS MY FIRST STORY EVER PLEASE BE NICE. I WOULD LOVE YOUR REVIEWS.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS. NO I HAVE NO BETA ALL ON MY OWN SO BARE WITH ME. AND YES IT IS A HEA STORY BUT NOT FOR ALL THE CHARACTERS. HERE IS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU ENJOY.

EPOV

I can not take it any longer.

"You have be kidding me. You are married to him really he looks like a ex con. Seriously what happened to you. You have tattoos marking your skin and piercings. What has he turned you into. A kid you never wanted that or even to be married." I look at her and see she is pissed ok might have went to far.

"You are mother fucking kidding me. Yes I have tattoos and piercings because I like them. And that man is a better fucking man in his twenty six years then you are in your hundred years. He is not a fucking ex con. He builds bikes for a living you moron. Yes I have son and a child on the way. Yes I am married. I'm married to a man who loves me unconditionally. He treats me with respect, love, and honesty. I love Dante with all of my heart. He is the one I choose. And let me tell you if you ever mention my kids again I will burn your fucking sparkly ass where you stand. You left me to die in the woods. I was upset at first but it was the best thing you ever did. I found a man a man who is a perfect husband and father."

"What the fuck is your problem Edward? She's happy isn't that what you wanted her to a have a normal mortal life?" Rose asks me. I sigh because she's right.

"I am sorry Bella forgive me. I am glad you are happy." I tell her still hopeing I can change her mind. Em asks her how they met. Blah blah blah he can not be that perfect. Then Rose asks about the kid. He just turned three his name is Christian Charles Kole. She is excited to have that criminals second kid and she just entered her third month. She wants a boy but the douche wants a girl. The three of them talked for about an hour when he comes in. It is crushing to watch her face light up when she sees him.

"Hey babygirl little man still napping" he asks her after he sits down and she crawls in his lap. God if I could I would vomit.

"Yeah he was exhausted dad said it was a long delay at Seattle due to rain. Wheres the guys" she asks laying her head on his shoulder he kisses her forehead. Oh god please someone light my ass on fire or I will vomit up that deer I ate. He laughs

" Yeah they went to eat they said your mixtures are gross and very unappealing. So they went to eat and hang out after we locked all the bikes up." She pouts god she is so sexy she is suppose to be mine.

"Stop pouting Edward you left her not the other way around" Rose tells me under her breathe so only the vampires hear and Emmett laughs. I hear a noise and look up and see the kid standing at the door holding the dog. His pants are soaked and he is crying. He walks out.

"Daddy I hads acidwent I sowry." Dante really who names their kid that. Anyways he kisses Bella' s head and lifts her off his lap.

"Come on buddy lets get you changed." The kid nods still crying. He lifts him.

"Hey don't cry it's ok. Hey mommy has peed her pants and bed before. " he giggles at that

"Dante I can not believe you said that." Bella says laughing

"Hey you peed on me I can use the story when needed."

"I did not pee on you my water broke."

"Yeah not talking about that time. I meant when we were at the Daytona Rally you were drunk you sat on me thinking I was a toilet and peed and then tried to flush me using my ear" he says laughing Emmett is on the floor laughing even Rose is laughing. I have to admit that's funny.

"Be quite you" she says laughing. He walks in the back and then I hear the shower.

BPOV

Finally after four hours they leave. All I want to do is have alone time with my husband.

I go shower because all the dead corpses give me the hebe gebes. I put on my booty shorts and a tank top. Because jesus I could fry a egg on my foot. I go in the bedroom and see Christian and D laying on the bed and Christian is gabbing away.

"Daddy can I curl you hairs like mommy does"

"No buddy mommy does cause she is a girl"

"But mark saids you so take fowevers prettying yourself up you must be a giwl" I giggle cause that man takes forever in the mornings.

"Don't listen to Mark he is an idiot"

"But you said not to say bad words"

"Uh yeah buddy don't"

"But you did"

"But just because I say something bad doesn't mean you should say it"

"But mommy always says listen to what daddy says"

"She means when I tell you something"

"But you just tolds me Mark an idiot" I chuckle he is being schooled by a three year old.

D lwughs

"Yeah I did but it was bad and im sorry."

"But Mommy said don't say things that requwres a sowwy"

"That she does that she does little man"

"Daddy what are boobs" oh my god what the hell

"Where the hell did you hear that"

"You said anofer bad word"

"Sorry but where did you learn that"

"We weres waiting for the big plane to come and Grandpa was watching this woman. Hims was talking to himselfs he said my gods her boobs are huge id loves to gets lost in them. Whats that mean"

"Uh hmmmm" I giggle but think of ways to kill my father.

"He say anything else"

"She sats next to us and tolds Grandpa I was cute. She said your kid has a mo mo mohatks. I told her him not my daddy hims my grandpa. Grandpa tolds her I was wrongs. I not wrong I know you my daddy. I told hers my daddy name is Dante. And that he was Grandpa Charlie. Then she saids she don't like old guys and lefts. Grandpa called me a two foot rocks block. Whats a rocks block daddy." D can't answer him he is laughing so hard. I walk in so they see me.

"Hi mommy" he says crawling in my lap.

"Hi baby D stop laughing." He shakes his head no.

Finally they calm down and we watch "Ice Age" the kid is addicted to it. About ten minutes from the end Christian is out cold. I hear the guys and dad in the living room. I cover up C and we go out. Dante sits in the captain's chair and pulls me into his lap.

"So Charlie how was the flight" D asks

"It was ok long delay due to the rain but nothing major" D snorts

"What's so funny" Chris asks

"Well apparently dad thought it would be ok to use my kid as a pick up magnet"

"Haha it didnt work did it" mark asks

"No gotta teach him to lie or not talk." Dad says laughing

"I know he is cute as shit but no help with the ladies" Chris says

"What the fuck he is a kid not your pussy magnet" I yell they laugh

"Yeah he is B he is so cute that everyone wants to see him. But then he tells them your not his daddy." Mark tries to tell me D is laughing

"You called him a cock block dad" they all start laughing

"Of for fuck sakes I swear if you guys use him as a pussy catcher again ill castrate you." I tell them

I turn to D who is laughing so hard he is crying someone help me.

"Really you think this is funny" he nods

"Ugh" I throw my hands up

RPOV

Finally we got rid of the brooding virgin. God he is so damn annoying. I am sitting our hotel room with Em.

"She looks happy" he says I know it always bothered him not knowing what happened to her.

"Yeah she does I cant believe she has a kid and one on the way"

"But I have to say he is a surprise" he says smiling

I laugh

"Yeah that's for sure. But she changed too. My god she had pink hair"

He laughs

CCPOV

We met up with the family back at the hotel. Rose and Emmett went to their room. So its me, Jasper, and Esme here truing to find out what Edward's problem is.

"Whats the matter son?" I ask getting annoyed

"It's Bella we seen her today" he says wow ok not expecting that I look at Alice but she looks deep in thought

"Is she ok is she ok no she's not ok. She is married to a criminal. They have a kid a boy. He got her knocked up again. She has pink hair, piercings, and tattoos. Ask Rose she is not ok" he says pulling his hair

I nod and text Rose to join us. A few minutes later her and Emmett come in.

"Rose, Edward said you saw Bella today and that she is not ok." I ask her

"Not ok?" Then snaps

"Oh my god. Edward she is happy. Carlisle, she has been married to her husband for almost five years. They have an adorable son and a kid on the way. He is a motorcycle builder. He has piercings, tattoos, and a fucking mohawk so Pussyward thinks he is a criminal. Jesus Edward did you see her ring it was at least six carats." She yells

"Ok I think everyone would feel better if we knew more about him. Jasper can you get Jenks to do a background check on both of them please." I ask because this has to stop before it becomes a cluster fuck. He nods They give him the names and now we wait. Three hours later we get emails and print them off. I look at hers first and don't see anything unusual. Then I turn to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS. I AM STUNNED THAT PEOPLE LIKE IT. THANK YOU AGAIN TO INSANGEL FOR BEING MY BETA. Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Edward I don't see anything about him being a criminal in the background check," he tells me. You have to be kidding me. That idiot is not meant to be with her she is supposed to be mine not his. God it makes me sick to think his hands on her or oh god no, no I cannot picture that or I will drain him.

"He is no good for her Carlisle he has made her a common whore." I tell him trying to make him understand.

"A whore really Edward she is married and it seems like the child was born after the marriage." Jasper says.

Why can't they see what he has turned her into? I look at Alice but she is looking at her fingers. Why is she singing the alphabet in Italian?

"What have you seen Alice you are being awfully quiet?" I ask.

"Nothing really just snippets but nothing is set in stone." She replys cryptically.

"What does that mean god just say it already!" I snap.

"Watch your fucking mouth and how you speak to my wife!" Jasper says growling.

"Whatever fine can you please tell us more?" I ask nicely through gritted teeth.

"Well I see Bella having a girl but then it gets fuzzy." She says sounding frustrated.

BPOV

"Ok baby listen to Grandpa and always hold his hand. Tell him if you have to go to potty. Don't get to close to the edge. Watch for animals." Dante interrupts me.

"Baby he will be ok they are only going to Mt Rushmore."

"But he could get hurt. My baby could get hurt or ate. When I was six we were fishing dad wasn't paying attention and I fell overboard and almost died!" I yell.

"You did not you drama queen. The water was only two inches deep we just set off. Dad scoffs.

"What about when I was eight and I was attacked by a vicious dog?" I ask.

"Oh my god it was a great day. He was leaning down to eat your ice cream. Vicious dog oh my god you are not right in the head. Vicious dog jesus Bells he was so gentle. He says rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, what about the time you left me in the Seattle Airport in the men s room?" Let s see him get out of that.

He laughs so does my husband who gets a glare. He shrugs.

"You had to be in the men s room you were three. You had to pee. You went then I went, I turned my back for a second. Then I hear you asking what that was, I turn and you re pointing to a guy s dick. That ended with me being held in custody for six hours till your mother came and verified I wasn't a perv trying to kidnap her. From then on when we went somewhere you wore a shirt that said my daddy and had my picture on it." He says laughing.

"Lord Baby you are something else." He says chuckling

"Ok we are leaving we will meet you back in L.A. in a week." I nod crying I am going to miss my baby so much.

"I lubs you mama." He says hugging me and kissing me.

"I love you too baby so so much." He lets go and starts whispering in D's ear

"Love you too little man," I watch as they head out in the rental car dad got. I feel two arms wrap around me.

"He will be ok baby." I nod leaning my head back on his shoulder

"Mark and Chris are getting ready to go, how about mommy and daddy spend a long night together?" I nod.

"I cannot wait to get you in that bed and loose myself in my wife."

"I would love that, we say bye to the guys and then go in the bedroom he closes the door and locks it.

EPOV

I had enough of these people not seeing him for what he is. I leave and start running. Somehow I found myself outside Bella's RV. Thank god it is dark out so no one can see me. I look in the window and see him on top of Bella. She is digging her nails into his back. She is screaming. Oh my god he is attacking her. I run inside but the door is locked so i jimmy it open. Right at that second she screams.

"Get off of her you animal." I yell out

"What the fuck man. What are you doing in here?" The neanderthal yells as he covers Bella and stands completely nude. Finally he pulls on boxers.

"Seriously man, what the fuck are you doing in here?"

"You were attacking her you were trying to rape her!" I scream at him.

Bella giggles. She must be in shock. Poor thing.

"Fuck man I wasn't raping her. Fuck! I was fucking my wife. Haven't you ever seen someone have sex? God almighty I swear you have three seconds to get out of this bus or I am going to fuck you up. Honestly man what are you, twenty two twenty three? You've never heard a woman scream in pleasure. Fuck that is pathetic!" He yells at me. I look over at Bella and she is looking down smiling. I turn around and leave.

I know she was just protecting the beast. He is huge she could never fight him off. I run back to the hotel. When I enter Em and Jasper are sitting there watching a football game.

"You ok Edward?" Jasper asks

"I just witnessed that man attacking Bella, he was trying to rape her."

"Whoa what happened?" Em asks

So I tell them everything. They start laughing

"Jesus Edward you need to watch porn or something. He was not attacking her. They were having sex. Great sex from what you said. I cannot believe you did that. No wonder he flipped his shit. I would have killed your ass." Emmett says. Why won't they listen to me about this? I take off to go hunting and to think of my next move.


	4. outtake

JUST A QUICK UPDATE CHAPTER 4 BY THURSDAY THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS!

CHARLIEPOV

"Come on buddy lets head up the trail." I say taking his hand

"Otay grandpa." He starts kicking sticks and rocks

"Grandpa cans i asks you somthin" looking at me with the eyes that are so much like his mothers.

"Sure buddy what is it."

"Whats tex?" Oh god i don't want this conversation

"Look buddy a bunny" he looks at it and shrugs not buying my distraction

"What is it grandpa is it when you bad? Cause daddy told mommy the ofer day he waz going to spank her." No no no i don't want to hear this.

"No buddy its not when your bad." Hopefully that stops this talk

"But i get spanked when i am naughty. Like when i took mommies lipstick and colored on daddies bike. So what did mommy do to gets spanked." Oh please sinkhole, wild boar, a psychotic gopher anything.

"Its a different type of spanking buddy."

He nods thankfully that conversation is over. We continue walking.

"Grandpa? He asks looking up at me.

"Yeah buddy?"

"Who is Zeus the Wonder Slong?" As soon as he asks i trip and fall on my ass.

"You otay Grandpa"

"Yeah buddy i don't know who that is ask mommy or daddy." He nods ok

Reminder to self kill my daughter and son in law. God oh mighty then talk like that in front of a three year old what do they do when he isn't around. No don't want to know. She yells at me for using him to get women. Hypocrite!

JPOV

Edward left so did Em. I can not believe that moron thought she was being attacked. He really needs to find a girl or his hand. He is so damn pathetic.

"Hey Jazz we are leaving in the morning." Alice says as she sits down next to me.

"Oh ok why?" I thought we were staying for the week

"Edward is getting obsessed. I have had some visions and our best option is to get away from the family for awhile. I have spoke to Carlisle and Esme they agree with me. I spoke to Peter and Charlotte and I told them we would be visiting for a few weeks he was excited."

"Alice what's going on?" I ask completely confused.

"Just trust me. We leave in the morning."

"Of course I trust you. You have never been wrong before." I say kissing her cheek.


	5. Chapter 4

DPOV

I cannot believe that piece of shit actually broke in here while I was screwing my wife. My wife! He thinks I'm stupid but I know what he is doing. He wants my wife to see him as a hero so she will fall into his arms.

"D calm down he's gone babe." Her voice pulls me out of my ranting. That is when I notice I am pacing.

"Sorry baby" she gets up and walks towards me. I can't believe that this amazing woman is all mine. I look at her little pouch were my baby is growing. I pull her towards me and take her head in my hands and kiss her. I stroke my tongue in and out of her mouth as she caresses it with hers. God she always tastes so damn good. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I lay us down on the bed gently. I kiss her neck and she starts making little noises in the back of her throat. I work my way down kissing along the way. I reach her tits that I have to say have gotten slightly bigger with her pregnancy. I take one in my mouth and suck on it like a baby does a bottle.

"Oh D yes that feels so good" she moans out.

I keep working my way down till I reach her belly. I kiss it thanking God he made this woman just for me. She is my everything. My friend, lover, partner, wife, and the most amazing mom to my son. I keep kissing as she runs her hand through my hair. I finally reach the place I have wanted to be. I spread her legs. I lean down and run my tongue up her slit and take her piercing in my mouth and give a gentle tug. She arches up towards my mouth moaning. I lick her again and I can feel how wet she is. I sit back up and look at her.

"I love you so much baby but I need to be inside you."

"I love you too babe now fuck me." I chuckle and put her legs up on my shoulders. I ram my cock into her and she screams out in pleasure.

"God yes fuck me."

I pull almost all the way out then ram back into her. Long hard strokes. I can feel the moisture seeping onto my cock. I keep up the strokes and she is thrashing around moaning. I hit her g spot and her vaginal muscles clamp down on my and I speed up as soon as she starts cumming I slow my strokes until she rides out her orgasm. When she finishes I speed back up and three more thrusts I cum balls deep inside her. I roll taking her with me but never breaking our connection. I stroke her back as she lays on top of me.

"You ok babe?" She asks me.

"Not really why is that pale fucker so infatuated with you baby?" I ask not sure I want to know. I calm down a little knowing that my wife was a virgin when I met her. At least I know he never had his hands on her. If he did I think I would lose my shit.

"We dated in high school. He and his family left. Well they left he decided to talk to me in the woods. He said horrible shit to me. He left me there. I got lost it took about twelve hours for the search party to find me. When they did I had hypothermia and frostbite. I healed pretty much. The only lasting effects are some scars. You have seen them. I have one on my wrist that is where a branch scratched me when I was trying to find my way out of the forest. I have three on my calf from where I ran into a rock in the dark. But you have seen all those. The only other thing I have is some nerve damage to my foot from the frost bite." She says looking down I take my finger and lifted her head so she looks at me.

"I have seen them I thought they were from just simple accidents. You told me you were clumsy. So I assumed. No wonder you despise the cold weather. This also explains why you won't go out in the dark. Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" I ask not understanding why she didn't tell me.

"I felt like an idiot when it happened. He told me I was nothing. I was not good enough for his family. I was just a complication he did not want anymore. I didn't want you to ever know that I was some stupid little girl that let some guy do this to her. I didn't want you to see me as stupid or weak." She says whispering the last part.

"Hey I would never think you are stupid. You lived through all that shit. He is an idiot if he said that to you. You are something. My something. And it is true you are not good enough. You are so much more than enough. You are my everything. Now I do have one more question. What the hell is he?" She looks away.

"Oh no little girl don't look away from me tell me what he is."

"What do you mean he's just a guy?"

"Bullshit baby. You have never lied to me please, please do not start now. I am asking you what is he. I know he is just not some normal guy. He is pale as fuck. He reeks like moth balls. What is he?" She starts crying.

"Please don't make me tell you. You won't be safe. They will hurt you. I can't lose you. Christian and the baby need you, I need you. Please please..." she is sobbing now.

"Baby calm down it's not good for the baby." I stroke her back and she calms down a little.

"Now tell me." She takes a deep breathe.

"He's a vampire. He and his family hunt animals. They think it makes them better than the human drinking vampires. Being bit by one hurts like hell. Like being burned alive."

"How the fuck do you know this baby." She pulls her arm out and points to her tattoo. I grab it and pull it closer, under Christian's name I can see a faint silver scar. How the hell did I never see that before?

"What is that?" I ask but knowing in my mind what it is.

"There was a nomad he became obsessed. He tracked me and we tried to mislead them. But he knew. He lured me to my old ballet school telling me he had my mom. I snuck away and before they could get there. He tortured me. He threw me into a mirror and glass was stuck in my leg. Then he broke my leg. Finally he bit me. Edward sucked out the venom before it could spread."

"Fuck! Baby what the fuck were you thinking! Fuck I could have lost you before I had you. Then Christian and the baby wouldn't exist. Christ Bella!"

"Shh I'm ok." She says kissing my neck.

"Baby we have a lot to talk about. I wasn't hiding it from you honestly. I just never thought it would be relevant to our lives. I am not even sure how to say this where you will actually believe me and not think I'm nuts."

"Hey whatever it is I will always love you and always be by your side." I nod and kiss her on the lips.

"It's about my family and where I come from."


	6. Chapter 5

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. THANKS TO INSANGEL WHO IS A WONDERFUL BETA AND MAKES SURE MY STORY IS UNDERSTANDABLE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY MONDAY. THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. ENJOY!

EPOV

After taking down three deer I received a text from Esme. She told me that she, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice were going to visit Peter and Charlotte. I know Alice she saw what he was and was afraid to see him hurt Bella. That was the only explanation.

I knew what I had to do I had to get him away from her one way or the other. Once away from him she would see what he is. We can get rid of the devil span she is carrying and maybe Rose will want that annoying boy. Yeah that would work, she thought he was cute.

So I take off to that roach motel on wheels he has my beautiful girl living in. He must spend all his money on drugs and alcohol. That's why he cannot give her a proper home.

BPOV

What is he talking about? He told me his family was dead.

"Let me up baby I need a smoke" I get off of him and sit on the edge of the bed and watch him grab a cigarette out of the drawer. I frown, he only smokes when he is nervous. The last time he smoked was when I was in labor with Christian. I had been in labor for over forty hours. Then my blood pressure spiked. They said I had Preeclampsia. It caused your blood pressure to rise and can be harmful to the baby and can cause the mom to have a stroke. They took him by C-section when I started having seizures from the high blood pressure. Thankfully Christian was ok but I was in a coma for three days. My dad said the only time he left my side was to check on the baby and smoke. He told me then that I would be ok but any future pregnancies would be C-section for both of our safety. He has a tendency to smoke when he gets upset or nervous, it's a bad habit he picked up when he was younger.

"So I was saying I need to tell you something about my family." He tells me pulling on his boxers. Damn I guess happy Bella time is over.

But before he could say anymore something comes flying through the window. Sending glass flying all over.

"Dante!" I scream.

That is when I see what it was that came through. It was Edward and his eyes were pitch black. He turns to Dante and growls so loud that I have to cover my ears.

He stalks toward D. Why isn't my husband running he knows what he is and what he can do? Is he trying to be taken from me? Does he want our kids to grow up without their dad? I am so terrified I cannot even get myself to move, cry, or scream.

"So what do you want?" He asks Edward like it's an everyday occurrence to have someone come crashing thru the window.

"I want what's mine. You have turned her into a breeding whore long enough now." Edward yells. Oh my god he is such a pompous asshole.

"Really she's yours you say? Well let me think. I am the one that kisses her. I am the one whose children she bore. She bares my name in more ways than one. My name is what she screams when I am fucking her ten ways to Sunday. Not yours. You are nothing but a boy who thinks he's a man. Please you thought I was attacking my wife. Yeah fucker, remember that she is my wife.

You need to take that cock out and stroke it so maybe you will understand what pleasure is because no woman wants an old virgin near her." God I love you but please shut the fuck up before he hurts you.

Edward growls and leaps towards Dante and my world stops. He tackles him and I can't see anything. Then I hear sizzling. Edward jumps screaming in pain. That is when I see he has a cigarette shoved in his eyes. I also see where the venom around it has burnt and his whole eye socket is glowing red. He yells a few more times then takes off thru the window. I sit there frozen.

"Baby are you hurt?" I hear him asking me but I can't move.

"Baby talk to me. I need to know you are ok." He asks again taking my face in his hands. That pulls me out of my trance and I start hitting him and screaming.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! DOES CHRISTIAN, THE BABY, OR I MEAN A FUCKING THING TO YOU? YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS. YOU KNOW EHAT HE CAN DO. WHY? YOU COULD HAVE LEFT ME A WIDOW WITH TWO KIDS AND NO DAD! ANSWER DANTE FUCKING ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND USE IT AS A DOOR STOP. "I yell at him and see he is staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"That's it where the fuck is a knife!" I mutter to myself as I jump off the bed

"Baby I'm sorry you stunned me there for a minute. I was safe. Believe me I would never leave you intentionally. You and my kids are everything to me. I was safe baby. This is what I tried to tell you before pussyboy came crashing in. I am not a typical human." I cock my head completely confused

"I'll explain but listen before you react ok?" I nod agreeing.

He takes a long drag of his cigarette before he starts to speak. "I am a descendant of Zeus, the Greek God, and because of this I am what you might consider a protected being. It started when Zeus bedded the human Alcmene and gave birth to the demi-god Alcides, better known as Hercules. Although there are no other trysts between human and immortals in this blood line, I'm sure there are many others out there, but I am getting ahead of myself."

I am stunned unable to speak as he pauses and takes another long drag of his cigarette before continuing. "A protected being is a direct descendant of an immortal one. What that means is anytime an evil force or dark entity tries to harm me, they are thwarted. It's usually by no fault of mine. For example once I was in a bar fight and I thought the fight was over so I turned around to leave when this guy grabbed a bottle of Jack and intended to hit me over the head with it and instead he ended up slipping on some spilt alcohol and knocked himself out cold. Our children are protected beings as they are bound by blood, and you are one as well because we are bound in holy matrimony. It's kinda like a guardian angel."

My mouth is now opening and closing and I am resembling a fish as he is walking towards me with his holding his hands up so not to scare me. "Baby are you okay," he says softly. "Please don't be afraid nothing has changed."

All I can think is this is par for the course for me, and then I start laughing uncontrollably, before I shout.

"IS THIS WHY YOU CALL YOUR DICK ZEUS THE WONDER SLONG?"


	7. AN

Hi, thank you for all the great reviews. I guess I should address a few things.

1. I am glad you love the topic of the story.

2. Yes I have a BETA. We proofread and correct as much as possible.

But at last we are human.

3. I usually write at 3am when my husband is resting from his Dialysis treatments. So sometimes thibgs get jumbled.

4. My BETA is amazing. She is great with helping with the the flow of the story.

She even proofreads them late at night right after I send them to her.

5. Flnally this is my first fanfiction story well truthfully my first story ever. I am enjoying writing it. It is so great that people actually like it.

Keep the reviews and faborites coming!

TWILIGHTOBSESSED00


	8. Chapter 6

SORRY FOR THE DELAY. ENJOY!

CPOV

I lubs playing on my swingset. It even has a fort that Daddy says is our mans cave. No mommies are allowed in there daddy said unless she has snacks then a visit is otay.

I come down the slide when Brufus starts growling.

"What wrong Brufus?" He gets up in front of me that is when I see a girl. She taller than mommy.

"Hi sweetheart is that your doggy?" She asks but I no says nuffin. Mommy and daddy said never talk to strangers.

"It's ok I won t hurt you what s your doggy s name?" I not answering her she scares me.

She comes closer to me and tries to grab me but instead she is by the fence laying there.

I get scared and start to cry.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!"

DPOV

While Bella went to pick up dinner, I m in the garage working on the bikes. Christian s playing in the backyard. Bella doesn't like him to be by himself but it s fenced in. I know she s scared about that douche but it has been a few weeks since the incident in Sturgis. We talked more and she understands he can t be hurt, but she s his mom and is allowed to fucking worry yeah her exact words. Man that was a rough few weeks. She was so pissed I hid all of this from her she refused to have sex with me. My balls were so blue by the end of one week I begged her to let me fuck her. She said next time when I want to keep information from her remember what it feels like. Finally her pregnancy hormones won out and she jumped me in the kitchen after little man went to bed. I made her cum on every inch of countertop in the kitchen. Then we moved to the bench in the foyer. By the time we were done we had sex everywhere but our bed and his bedroom.

"DADDDDDDYYYYYYYY!" I hear Christian s blood curdling scream I dropped the wrench and run full force to the backyard. I see him standing with Brutus in front of him. Then I see that blond blood sucker laying by the fence and she looks like she is passed out. I run to my son and drop to my knees in front of him. I grab him and pull him to me, he s crying hysterically.

"Daddy" he whimpers.

"Hey baby boy what happened, are you hurt?" I ask him since he has a death grip on my neck so I can t look at him.

"No daddy" he whispers.

"What happened?"

"I was payin on my swingset when Brufus started growling. Then I see her." He says pointing to the blond. I nod hoping he will continue.

"Then she asked about him but I no answer like you and mommy told me. She asked his name I still no answer. Then she tried to grab me and I felt this feeling and then she went flying like Superman. I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt her. He says crying again.

"Hey you did well little man. You didn't talk to her and you protected yourself I'm proud of you." I say kissing his face. I hear the Hummer pull into the garage.

"Buddy I need you to go see mommy. Tell her Daddy will be right in ok?" He nods then takes off running.

I go over to the blond and nudge her with my foot. Damn he really fried her ass. I drag her to where we burn the boxes from the shop. I do what every parent wants to do when their kid is in danger, I light her ass on fire. I watch the venom that coursed thru her body feed the flames. I couldn t take the chance that she would try that shit again. Yes he may be protected but he shouldn t have to be that afraid ever again. I go inside and I hear Christian giggling. I go into the kitchen and see him sitting on the floor with Bella eating pizza, but what is making him giggle is she is flicking pineapple chunks at him and then the dog jumps on him to get them. She must have heard me because she turns her head and cocks it to the right. I just nod. She smiles and flicks another piece at him. I go change and then head back to eat.

"Daddy mommy is frowing pinsapples at me. Her said they yucky and daddy is odd to like them on pizza with peppeonis." I laugh.

"Well mommy ate spaghetti with barbecue sauce and chocolate syrup on it. Then had vanilla pudding with ranch dressing for dessert. So she is odd too." He giggles and she sticks her tongue out at me.

After we eat, which I have to say was hard because she mutilated her pizza with peanut butter. Me being the moron I am said something.

"Baby girl what the hell are you eatting that is disgusting." She threw her pizza slice down and sobbed. Poor Christian looked lost.

"I can't help it. It s your spawn that wants this stuff. I hate peanut butter, she sobs. Yeah, I definitely need to learn to keep my opinions about her food to myself. After her breakdown we cleaned up, and I told her what happened with the blond vamp. Now we are watching some stupid dancing show. I hate it, but I get to lay with my beautiful wife on top of me and our precious little boy is fast asleep in his toddler bed. What more can a man ask for?

"Hey D what do you think happened out there?" She asks as I stroke her back

"I think he was afraid and he used something like an internal lightening that shocked her. Then I sent him to you and burned her child stealing ass. I won't apologize baby she tried to take him she she ... I couldn't even finish the sentence without wanting to vomit.

"Hey, hey. You never have to apologize for protecting him. You're his dad and you did what you felt was right. I don t care what anyone else s opinion is you protected him. Fuck anyone who sees it differently! I am just glad he had the ability to protect himself. Do you know he told me that he talked to his grandfather in a dream? He said he s the one who taught him what to do. He said he told him that he will always protect him and he never has to be afraid. She tells me and I smile.

"What?" She questions.

"That is what he did with me too. It was so special. I am glad he had that."


	9. Chapter 7

Thank you again for the great reviews. Also thanks to my beta Insangel. Next chapter by Saturday promise. Enjoy!

EPOV

I cannot believe the only ones that stayed were Rosalie and by default Emmett.

"Rose you could have the child you ve always wanted. He is small enough he ll never even remember who Bella is. You could teach him that you re his mom." I tell her trying convince her.

"But what about the guy. He will not give him up, also she's pregnant what will you do with that child?" She asks.

"I ll have her get rid of the kid. It'll be hard on her but she loves me and she ll be better in time. He will not be a problem. I'm going to end him. He needs to learn that he cannot touch what s mine. She is my mate he has no right to touch her." I tell her getting upset that he touched her.

"Oh Edward I can make that little boy so happy. We can give him the life he doesn t have now, he would want for nothing isn't that right baby?" She says looking at Em.

"First Edward you re bat shit crazy. You had Bella you left for her safety or some pathetic shit like that. Now that she's married with kids you want her. I'm not sure what you think you see, but she s happy. Fuck she has his name on her and he hers. They were all affectionate and shit. Shit I thought at one point he was gonna fuck her in front of us. You need to move on she s happy and loves her husband. Shit even her dad is close to him. Was he ever like that with you? Yeah that's what I thought. Now for you Rosie. I am not going to be a part of this crazy ass shit. Stealing someone's child is the lowest thing I've ever heard. I know you wanted kids but fuck, it has been over a half a century let it go! We can't have kids but there are a lot of couples who cannot have children." _He is so stupid if he thinks he will talk her out of taking that kid._

"Fuck you Emmett. I want to be a mother if this is how I have to do it so be it. I never wanted this fucking life. I would rather have died that night then live this life. I love you but you will not stop me on this." She says yelling at him.

"Do what you want. I love you but I'm not going to be a part of this cluster fuck. We had each other but that was never enough for you. Just know this wife of mine. If this goes to shit like I have a feeling it will. I will not be there to save your ass. You know what you re doing and what the consequences could be. You know what makes me know this shit will turn bad? You are listening and agreeing to a plan put out there by the world s biggest pussy vampire. He is so delusional that he actually believes she wants him. Fuck he thought her husband was raping her when they were having sex. Damn it Rose how can you actually agree to this? You know what never mind I am going to Texas with the rest of the family. I definitely do not want to be involved in this bullshit. I hope you come to your senses if not I hope you don t have to find out the hard way. Goodbye and good luck." With that he took off out the door.

"Forget him he is useless. I want this Edward. He's adorable and I want him. Once he is out of the way you can do whatever you want with them just let me get him out of there first." I nod and she takes off to get the kid that will be here new son.

RPOV

I reach the back yard of the house they live in. I hear him singing and giggling. I watch him for a few minutes through the branches of the tree. He has on the cutest little black board shorts with white skull and cross bones on them and he has a white wife beater on. He s so beautiful. He has tanned colored skin. Once I get him home that stupid mohawk needs to go. I jump down and immediately that mutt starts growling. I try talking to him but get no response. I go to just grab him when all of a sudden it s like a thousand volts of energy were sent thru my body and I went flying back. The last thing I remember was hitting the fence and then everything went black.

EPOV

Where the hell is she, it s been over two hours. She should ve been here by now. She probably got side tracked with the kid. So I follow her scent to a yard. I see a pile of ashes laying among remnants of cardboard. I decided to take a look around. There is a six foot metal fence around the yard. There are kid s toys, swing set, and a sandbox in the backyard. She is a vampire yet she got caught and killed by a human. What an idiot guess I am on my own now. I let myself into the garage. I see at least seven vehicles in there. I know cars since we ve had so many over the years. These cars are something else. There is a blacked on black hummer, 4 Harley Davidson motorcycles, black f250, and an Audi SUV. There are tools all over the walls. I head back outside. I guess he spends all his money on toys, tools, alcohol, and drugs. My poor sweet innocent Bella. I run back to the hotel and decide what my next course of action will be. I'll have to call the family and inform them of Roses untimely and unfortunate death. Now I'll have to get rid of both those kids. She will be upset at first but once I make her immortal she will forget all about them and that bastard. I will save her if it is the last thing I do.


	10. Chapter 8

_Don't own Twilight. Just own my plot and original characters._

DPOV

I was leaning against the door frame of Christian's room watching my beautiful wife put him to bed. Almost like she senses me, she turns and smiles. Fuck this woman is my everything. She's my best friend, lover, mother to my children, my world. It pisses me off so much that that one eyed fucking blood licker tried to take my wife away from me. Then the blond bitch actually was going to kidnap my son. When will they learn that they will never take what is mine.

"You ok?" I jump being lost in my thoughts I didn't realize she was in front of me

"Yeah baby I'm ok, I just need to be in that sweet pussy all night." I lean down nipping her neck as she rolls her head moaning. I take her hand and pull her out of the room closing the door leaving it open a crack in case the dog wants out for any reason. I walk us to the bedroom I need to feel this connection. The connection that no one will ever break. I close our door, and turn her around moving her hair out of the way kissing her neck. Moving my hands around her waist under her shirt I start rubbing her little belly where our second miracle stays warm and protected by his or her mommy. I move my hand up cupping her beautiful tits. No one could ever find a woman this perfect. Beautiful, smart, loving, an all mine. "D" she moans. "That's right baby say my name. You getting wet baby?" She nods. I turn her around removing her shirt leaning down taking her sensitive tip in my mouth. I unbutton her shorts dropping them and her panties to the ground. I drop to my knees placing her leg over my shoulder holding her ass to make sure she doesn't fall. I snake my tongue out and spear her wet folds. In and out, in and out. "Oh yesssss lick my pussy." She moans while grabbing my hair. I keep licking and sucking till I feel her juices running over my face and she is whisper screaming my name. I stand up and pick her up placing her gently on the bed and remove my clothes. I crawl up till I come to rest between her legs.

"I love you baby so fucking much. You, little man, and peanut are everything to me. " I start kissing her and take my hand rubbing my cock up and down her slit reveling in how wet she is for me. Me her husband no one else. "Please babe please I need you please." She begs me. I can't take it anymore I push into her. I start slow and then I can't stop. I start going faster and feel my balls slapping off her ass. She's moaning and scratching my back trying not to scream so we don't wake the baby. Her muscles tightening are what sends me over the edge taking her with me. I pull out and fall beside her bringing her back to my front and fall asleep holding her.

APOV

While we are out hunting I am hit with a vision. At first it makes no sense. All I see is Rosalie watching a boy and his dog then flying but as soon as I see the purple smoke I know. The purple smoke means venom burning which means someone burned her. Then the vision shifts to Emmett receiving the news. He drops to his knees dry sobbing. Then the end of the vision.

"Emmett?" I speak at a normal tone knowing he will hear me. A few seconds later he and the rest if the family are standing in front of me. He cocks his head looking at me not saying anything waiting for me to talk. "I had a vision Rose was watching a little boy he was playing with a dog. It looked like she was watching him from a tree. Then it shifted to her flying and then purple smoke." I whisper. I hate that I have to tell him this.

Just like in the vision he falls to the ground dry sobbing. Esme comes over and tries to comfort him. What seems like forever but is only a few hours. He stands up. "Thank you Alice, I told her this would happen. That you cannot try and take someone's child without them fighting for them. She chose to stand by Edward because he convinced her she would be the boy's mom. She made her choice and died because of it. I don't blame anyone but her and Edward. She opted to do what she did instead of being with me her mate. She hated this life and resented me for what I couldn't give her. I will miss her. I did love her, but she made her choice now I am making mine. "

That's when I am hit with another vision. This time Emmett is laughing and smiling with a short black haired girl. He swings her over his shoulder and smacks her ass. Then it turns to Bella she is screaming and I see a guy holding her hand. Then it turns to a little pink bundle being handed to her. The vision ends there.

I hope that Edward stops this insanity. His childish behavior has already has him injured and Rose killed. I just know if he continues this he will suffer the same fate. I keep getting snippets of who I believe is her husband. Something's about him is off. I can see he is human but I just get a feeling that I am missing something. Something very important. I hope he doesn't hurt Bella, she may not be a part of the family anymore but I will always love her like a sister. I will admit I have watched her from time to time over the years. She always seems happy. I didn't see her this happy when she was with Edward. He always seemed to keep her from being herself. I have to admit the vision where I seen her after she had her son I was shocked. She had tattoos, pink hair, and she was tanned. I still shudder from the vision of her piercings. Ewww but to each his own.

_Thank you for liking the story. Sorry for delay broke my hand impossible to type. Next update not till at least Wednesday. _


	11. Chapter 9

DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. WISH I DID BUT ALAS I DON'T. JUST OWN MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

DPOV

It has been a stressful few weeks. I have been on edge since the blond bitch tried to take my kid. We haven't seen or heard from the one eyed freak. I know he can't hurt us but I'm afraid that it will be too much for Bella. I don't want her getting to upset, it's not good for the baby. Speaking of baby I'm so fucking excited we found out we are having a girl. A little girl. Our little Harlee. My wife says C is a mini me I pray our angel looks like her mommy. I definitely hope she has her temper if not lord help us all.

"Babe, I'm getting ready to leave. C is in the office taking his nap." She says as she stops next to the bike I have been working on. I stop and sit down the wrench.

"Ok please be careful." I kiss her.

"Always. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok love you."

"Love you too." She kisses me again and then I kiss her bump.

BPOV

Have you ever had the feeling someone is watching you? I stop my grocery shopping and look around but I don't see anyone. Weird. I finish my shopping and head to the bike shop to get a part D ordered. I now feel like I'm being followed. Must be my nerves just catching up with me. I pull into the parking stall and turn the car off.

"Hi little lady can I help you?" The older guy behind the counter asks.

"Yeah, my husband ordered a part. It's under Dante Kole." He nods and then goes to retrieve it.

He hands me two small boxes and I walk back to my car. That's when I feel someone behind me. I turn and gasp when I see its Edward. He looks so feral. He has an eye patch on and his clothes are ripped and filthy.

"Hello Isabella." Ugh! What the hell did I ever see in him?

"Hello Edward. If you will excuse me I need to get home." He laughs.

"Oh yes home. Home is where that thug is. Do you know he killed Rosalie?"

"She tried to kidnap our son moron."

"No, she was taking him so he would be out of the way so we could be together, well after we got rid of that thing." He says waving his hand towards my stomach.

"Why? You left me. You didn't want me." He chuckles.

"That's not true, but it doesn't matter now. It's time to go." What, oh fuck no!

"I'm not going anywhere with your pathetic ass." He grabs my arm.

"Yes you will and you will shut up or the kid's life will end sooner." He pulls me to a car and pushes me inside. We start driving and I must have fallen asleep.

_Isabella you must pay attention. You will not be able to speak to me but please listen it will save you and the baby._

_When he gets you where ever he is going follow what he says bide your time. When he goes to touch you I need you__ to__ think hard very hard about lightening__, it__ will conjure it. __When it__ strike__s__ the house__,__ you will need to run. I know it will be hard but run. My grandson will find you sweet girl._

DPOV

I'm starting to get worried she should have been home. It's been over twelve hours. I reported her missing they found her car at the grocery store. Christian is freaking out wanting his mommy. I finally got him to sleep which is hard with all the cops, Charlie, and the guys from the shop all being here.

I feel someone sitting down next to me, I know its Charlie.

"I can't live without her. She is the reason I get up in the morning. She makes me want to take my next breath. I know she's strong but she's pregnant. She will protect Harlee with her life and it scares the living fuck out of me. What am I going to do? I want my wife and little girl home. Please, please get them home safe."

"Son, Bella is strong and she will fight to get back to you and Christian. She would never leave you willingly. Yes, she will protect Harlee with her life that's what all good moms do. Have faith in her." I nod not wanting to speak because I don't trust my voice.

I go back inside and see everyone get quiet. Oh god.

"What happened did you find her? Is she ok? Where is she?"

But no one answers me they just continue to stare. Then Charlie comes over and I can see he has tears in his eyes.

"Son, they found the car that Bella was seen being pushed into."

"That's good news right?" He sighs.

"The house that it was found at was burned to the ground. It was destroyed they believe she died in the fire." He starts crying.

"NO NO NO! SHE CAN'T BE GONE! SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!" I drop to my knees sobbing. She can't be gone.

"Daddy where mommy?" I sob again.

"Come here buddy." He comes over and hugs me.

"Daddy sad?" I hold him tighter. Holding tight to the only part I have of her right now.

"Yeah buddy daddy's sad." He kisses my nose like Bella does to him when he's sad.

"Where mommy?"

"I don't know bud but daddy will find her ok?" He nods.

"I want you to stay with Grandpa ok?"

"Ok daddy." He walks over to Charlie who immediately picks him up.

I stand and go to one of the cops.

"I wanna see the place."

"Are you sure sir it's completely gone?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I need to see it with my own two eyes." He nods and motions for me to follow him.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY FOR THE DELAY REAL LIFE WAS ROUGH. HOPE YOU ENJOY!


End file.
